Conversations
by CrazyGuy731
Summary: Romantic Pairs from the Naruto series engage in interesting, as well as, intimate talks. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 - Sasuke and Sakura

AN - I won't say anything. Just enjoy the story.

...

 **During the day:-**

"...and now you shall kiss the bride." ( _huge rounds of applause)._

 _After some time..._

"Congratulations on your wedding, Sasuke, Sakura."

"Thanks, Naruto. When are you going on your honeymoon, with Hinata?"

"Doesn't concern you, Emo. Maybe in the next chapter…"

 **During the night:-**

"I didn't need the priest's permission" Sasuke sighed, as he and Sakura crashed on the bed. She giggled and then sighed. It was a very exhausting day. The wedding ceremony, conversations with people, lots of people, had worn them out really good.

Sasuke tried to approach her for a kiss, but she shook him off. "No sex today, Sasuke." she declared. "What? Why?" Sasuke raised a question. "We have been going at it for the past month like rabbits. Cut me some slack.", she provided the reason, which wasn't very satisfying for him.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked. "Let's see...um...let's talk about something" she answered. "And what would that be?", he asked, still trying to embrace her. "Sasuke, tell me something...What's your biggest...turn...on...?" Sasuke was taken aback by this sudden question, but calmed himself down and said, "Well, what am I supposed to say... basically, you wanna know about my fetish, isn't it?", he questioned. After a short pause, she said, "Well, yeah, um, so, are gonna tell me?".

"Uh, boobs, I suppose."

"Really?"

"Yeah, big, bouncy, boobs, that can hide my goods."

"You can't hide that foot-long monster, can you?"

After a 2-second awkward pause, both of them burst into laughter.

"Then, Sakura, tell me about your fetish."

"Everything goes for me."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really have a fetish. I mean almost everything of that sort turns me on."

"Something maybe hiding itself inside you, a desire, or something."

"That's possible, but I don't feel special about anything you do."

"You mean you don't feel anything?"

"No, no, not like that, I mean..."

"Yes, then what?"

"I don't prefer something over something else."

"Why don't we try bondage next time?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, then."

...

AN - Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'm not very confident in my writing. Please feel free to criticize or suggest improvements through reviews. This is my first time uploading a fan fiction on this site. I will be uploading the next chapter in the following week.


	2. Chapter 2 - Naruto and Hinata

AN – Thank you, Miley, for your suggestion, although I may not be able to comply to it very well, because I'm a student and need to devote the better part of my time studying, and that's why it took me this much time to get a new chapter out. I'm so sorry for this immense delay. Now, read on.

…

 **During the day:-**

"Finally, Hinata, I received our ticket to the Pacific Islands. Start packing."

"The airline reservation system in Konoha is quite slow, isn't it, Naruto?"

"Yeah, certainly, it's been a month since our wedding, and we applied for the ticket a week before that.

"We are going to enjoy this vacation to its fullest."

"Yes, indeed."

"Do you know when Shikamaru and Temari are going on their first date?"

"Dunno, maybe in the next chapter..."

 **During the night:-**

Naruto and Hinata reach their destination and crash at their hotel room.

"Ah, finally."

"Naruto, guess what, before packing, I went to Ichiraku's and had them pack two bowls of ramen."

"I know I can always count on you."

Sitting on the bed, Naruto greedily admired Hinata's supple curves. Hinata caught his gaze.

"Not gonna happen tonight, Naruto."

"I know you're tired, Hinata. Let's have some food."

After finishing their meals, they lay on the bed talking to each other.

"Hey, Naruto, this may seem a bit awkward, but, ever thought of someone other than me marrying you?"

"Yeah, Sakura, for sure. About anyone else...um..not sure."

"Aren't you being too frank about this?"

"Well, you were the one who asked."

"Oh, well. Then, is Sakura better than me at anything that you can think of?"

"Well, some of the things."

"Like?"

"Oh, you know, Taijutsu, cooking… dressing sense, of course, and… more flexibility, maybe… shit, forget anything I just said."

Hinata's ears picked something they shouldn't have. She turned suspicious.

"Oh, so that's the story. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

 _After five long minutes..._

"Ok, yes, I did, but it was a year before our wedding."

"But, it was around the time she started dating Sasuke. "

"Yeah, so what?"

"You made her cheat on him."

"Sasuke knew about it, but never said a word."

"I get that you are the Ladies' man, but wasn't that a bit too much."

"She used to say that she didn't feel the same level of intimacy and excitement with Sasuke."

"I...I can imagine that."

"See, you get the picture."

"But, I tell you one thing. If you cheat on me, you are a dead man."

"Ok, I won't. But, only if you are able to satisfy me."

"Let's see about that."

...


	3. Chapter 3 - Shikamaru and Temari

**I wanted to modify my style of writing a bit. Tell me if it improved or my labour just went down the drain. And also, I couldn't get myself to be as expressive as I wanted to be.**

…

 **At Shikamaru's house:**

 _Temari – "Hey, Shikamaru. You know I have liked you for quite some time now."_

 _Shikamaru – "Really? I thought it was just one-sided. I like you, too."_

Temari approached Shikamaru for a kiss, and, as soon as their lips touched, Shikamaru's alarm wakes him up.

Shikamaru – "Ah man, what a drag."

He hears the doorbell ring. He takes a look at his calendar for a second. He notices that today is marked with a red circle.

Shikamaru – "Why did I do that for?"

He gets up from his bed, thinking, half-naked, with just a pair of green boxers on.

Shikamaru – "Coming!"

He hastily opens the door, to see Temari standing there, beautifully dressed. It strikes him in that second.

Temari – "Hey Shikamaru, are you…"

She notices his bareness and boxers.

Temari – "You are planning to go out like that?"

Shikamaru – "I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind. Why don't you come in?"

Temari enters the house. She eyes the well-furnished room, and how well the small room's space has been accounted for. She seems rather impressed.

Shikamaru – "Just give me a second. I will be right back."

Temari – "Uhm, sure."

Shikamaru gets into his bedroom and opens his cupboard. Meanwhile, Temari stands there, gazing at the house's interiors. He looks at his collection. He picks up a casual outfit.

Shikamaru – "Would this be okay? Ah, just let it be."

He puts it on hurriedly. Seeming satisfied with himself, he walks out to talk to Temari again.

Shikamaru – "Hey, I'm ready. Let's move out."

Temari – "Yeah, sure. But hey, wait. Where are we headed to? You have planned something beforehand, haven't you?

Not having planned anything beforehand, Shikamaru is in loss for words.

Shikamaru – "Ah…umm…the Amusement Park, yes, The Amusement Park, yeah, I did."

Temari – "Okay, then let's go."

 **At the Park:**

Temari – "Wow, so many rides. Where to go first? Should we go on that roller coaster?

Although he doesn't want to admit it, he is claustrophobic and is afraid of rides which induce a large g-force on the rider. But saying no at this moment will hurt his pride.

Shikamaru – "Okay, let's go."

They board the ride. In spite of the fact that Shikamaru was hesitant at first, he found the ride entertaining. On the other hand, Temari has lost all her enthusiasm and is vomiting like hell.

Temari – "Oh…bwa…bwa…I'm…bwa…I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru – "Don't worry yourself, Temari. Keep calm."

After a few not-so-good minutes, Temari is back on the track. Both of them share an ice-cream as well.

Shikamaru – "I think that's enough for a day."

Temari – "I'm sorry about that, but who said we can't continue our date?"

Shikamaru – "Really?"

Temari – "Yup, but not here. Why don't we continue at my home?

Shikamaru – "Well, I guess. If that's what you want."

Temari – "You won't chicken out at the last moment, would you?"

…

 **Guys, I'm sorry. This isn't even a proper conversation. I wanted to make this chapter at least twice the previous one but ran out of ideas and I'm a bit of a sloppy fellow. Please bear with it. It's the last chapter anyway. It took me 4 hours to write just this much and after that I was helpless. I will get something new out as soon as possible. Please don't turn your backs on me.**

…


End file.
